Boranel ir'Wynarn
History Boranel is replaced by a changeling for some time and is helped by Paulo Omaren and Varen Lassite of the King's Shadows to get away safely. Paulo trusts Beric in showing him the hidden king, and asks for help. Return to Wroat Boranel is in Flamekeep when he hears the news that the fake king is dead. As soon as they hear it, the party gets to a House Orien teleportation pad. Many people are gathered in the streets, having heard of the assassination already. In dramatic fashion, Boranel rips off his cloak and struts to the front of the line. The person working the teleporter does not object.Ep. 93 The Road Below Chapter Seven They arrive in chaos. The fake king has just been assassinated, and Ruken ir'Clarn, among other, is trying to create order. Ruken takes Boranel, along with Beric, Dex, and Booyah, to his office. Shortly after the get there Mirt arrives with agents of the King's Eyes to take Boranel in for questioning. They find it awfully convenient that just as the fake king dies, the real one shows up to take his place. Beric and Dex are having none of that, and after not being able to come to terms peacefully, they have a brief fight, which is ended when Beric casts Hold Person on one of Mirt's men. Mirt is not willing to let his men die in a fight he knows they can't win, and tries to dismiss them. None of them will leave their commander, and Mirt prepares for the worst. Forunately that never comes, as Beric grabs Boranel and casts Dimension Door on both of them, transporting them 500 feet closer to where Three is being attacked.Ep. 95 The Eyes of Breland Chapter One When they arrive at the battle, they see Three isn't in very bad shape, but Crast has taken some bad hits. Boranel enters the fight with a laugh deep from his soul, while Three half-heartedly tries convincing him to stay out of it. (Three knows the king well, and knows there was very little chance of Boranel not joining the fight.)Ep. 96 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Two Naturally the battle turns largely in their favor, and it becomes clear that they've overpowered the Eyes. Mirt is still trying to follow his orders, and Beric and Dex are easily stopping him. Boranel sees all the damage that's been caused, losing his fighting spark, and tells them to let Mirt go; he'll come in for questioning if that's what needs to happen to avoid more bloodshed. Items * Warhammer Trivia * Two ghost tigers were given to him by House Vadalis in exchange for them being allowed to take animals from the king's forest. He loved them so much that he started breeding them and releasing them into the wild.Ep. 98 Eberron Reviewed 16 Appearances * Ep. 56 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Two * Ep. 57 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Three * Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five * Ep. 61 The Raven’s Toll Chapter One * Ep. 63 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Three * Ep. 65 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Five * Ep. 66 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Six * Ep. 68 The Brelish Job Chapter One * Ep. 69 The Brelish Job Chapter Two * Ep. 70 The Brelish Job Chapter Three * Ep. 82 The Five Runes Chapter One * Ep. 88 The Road Below Chapter Two * Ep 89 The Road Below Chapter Three * Ep. 93 The Road Below Chapter Seven * Ep. 95 The Eyes of Breland Chapter One * Ep. 96 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Two * Ep. 97 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Three * Ep. 125 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Two (Over sending stones) Quotes "We have magic for everything, but an old hooded cloak is still the best disguise for my money." —Ep. 57 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Three References and Footnotes Category:NPCs Category:Human